User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Chapter 5: Can You Cross It?
Kingsley: Welcome back, folks! Last episode, the contestants played freeze dance. My boombox made an ooga-booga and just played some children's song, but luckily I fixed it to play some good music! Sadly we had to kiss our good ol' friend Kenji goodbye on that day. But, find out who will leave or who will go on Kingsley's! Custooooooooooooooooooooooooolimination! meanwhile with the contestants Kingsley: Okay contestants, your next challenge is to cross the river! Cooper: Really? But there's no boat! Kingsley: Exactly. You are going to build a boat out of anything you see around here to cross the river! And then you have to get to the other side before your other team does. If your team makes it, you win! Tohru: Let's hope it's not as hard as climbing the cliff. I thought I was gonna die! Kingsley: Oh, no no no. It won't be hard. This is all based off of communication and teamwork. It just helps you to get closer to your teammates. Mousse: Why would anybody want to build a boat out of natural resources? That sounds dumb! Whippa: Yeah! How would we even hold it together? Kingsley: I can agree that building a boat out of natural resources will be weak. But it's strong enough to last a whole ride! Now, on your mark, get set, GO! Big Pauly: Oh god, oh god! What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? Scarlett: Dude, take a chill pill. Let's find a bunch of sticks from the forest to make the boat! Big Pauly: Oh yeah. That! Perri: Yeah! Sticks! I'll find all the sticks! Xolo: And we can use dirt to hold the sticks together! Sienna: Um, I don't think that's gonna work, Xolo. What if it breaks apart? Xolo: Hmm, then we can all swim across the river. Tohru: I overheard the other team's conversation. Do you think we should use sticks? Rudy: Why, yes we should. But wait. How will we hold the sticks together? Koilee: (cuts a tree and sees sap coming out of it) I know! Let's use tree sap! It's very sticky! Maggie: Koilee, you're a genius! Amy: No no, wait! Sticky stuff tends to get less and less sticky whenever it comes in contact with water. Koilee: Oh, you're right. Now what? Cooper: (tries to stick split ends of sticks to each other, but they do) Will this work? Greg: Cooper, you're a smart cookie! Mousse: Why are you calling Cooper a cookie? He already has a dog named Cookie! In other words, you can't call him after his dog! That's messed up! Whippa: Yeah! Don't call Cooper a cookie! That's mean! Greg: It's just an idiom. Rudy: SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! Greg just called you guys an idiot! Mousse: (facepalms) Akari: Guys, I don't think dirt is going to work. Wouldn't it dissolve? Mitch: It won't dissolve after a few minutes. Besides, why hasn't the dirt deep down in the water dissolved after ten thousand years? Akari: It doesn't matter. Get back to work! (meanwhile the Chocoholics get the bottom part of their boat done) Timm: We're going to need A LOT of sticks. Amy: The wind could blow the boat in different directions. What will we do about it? Scooter: I know! Let's make a sail out of rocks and leaves and use tree sap to stick them together! Timm: Wowee, we are on a roll right now! Mousse: Roll? What roll? Whippa: The pizza rolls? Timm: Oh, you two are funny. I've always enjoyed your stupidity ever since you moved to Oniontown! Mousse: You don't say, Mr. Two-Face Rat? Timm: Hey hey hey, don't be a hothead. Mousse: Well, why don't you set my head on fire? Timm: How about I NOT set your head on fire and we get back to working on the boat? Mousse: Iono man, but I'd rather burn my head off than work on a complex boat. Rita: How are we gonna get sap from the trees? Cooper: I know! Let's peel them! Koilee: Yes, and the bark can make the sap come out! Willow: Okay, this boat is taking forever. Any time now? Mitch: It's not my fault this boat is taking forever. It has to be big enough for all of us to fit in it. Perri: What he said! And plus, making things out of natural resources is fun! lots of time later... Mousse: Oh shoot! Look at the other team! They're done with their boat! Amy: They must've gone a bit overboard with the dirt. Whippa: I certainly hope they LITERALLY go overboard! So we can kick their good-old butts! Mousse: Now you're talking, sis! (high fives Whippa) Robby: I am very experienced in boats. Let the small guys go first! Willow: (gets in the boat) Whoa! This thing is very weird! Allan: I've never rode in a boat like this before! Sasha: I've never even been on a boat in my life! Perri: Xolo, Big Pauly, Kahuna, come on! Xolo: We can't. Our big bodies are gonna make it collapse in the water. Kahuna: Why can't you just go without us? Scarlett: Because if you don't come with us, our team will lose! And you'll probably be having a likely chance to be eliminated in the next game for not participating! Big Pauly: Let this master go first. (gets in the boat and the boat starts to wobble) Perri: What the...? Tohru: (watching) Wow! That reminds me of how Jacksepticeye played this one game about having to survive with just a raft! Olivia: Haha, Tohru, you sure are a YouTube freak! Xolo: Okay, here I go! (jumps on the boat and it gets destroyed) Sasha: XOLO!! Why did you jump on the boat? You broke the entire thing! Xolo: Because I wanted to. Scarlett: That's not an excuse! It's all your fault you broke it! Willow: My whole outfit is ruined! We have to get out of this darn water and just not even bother to make another boat! Mousse: (falls to the floor laughing) Whippa: (does the same) Olivia: (does the same as well) Tohru: Good thing I recorded it on my phone! I'm gonna post it on YouTube and hope it gets into America's Funniest Home Videos! Mousse: (wipes a tear from his eye) I'd probably choke on my popcorn if that scene popped up in there. Rudy: What are you waiting for, folks? Let's go ride this thing! Tohru: One second! (types on her phone) Funny man... jumps... on... boat... post! Okay! I'm coming! (after everyone gets on the boat) Scarlett: Thanks a lot, Xolo! You made us lose! Tohru: Are you sure this is gonna work? Hacky Zak: Sure it will! We just gotta hold on and this thing will go! Timm: This boat is going really fast! We are sure to make it there! (suddenly the wind picks up strength) Koilee: Uh oh... (the boat goes the other direction) Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Amy: We're going the wrong way! Greg: I don't wanna fall! I don't wanna fall! (the boat goes the other direction) Whippa: I have a bad feeling about this! Austin: Fall! Fall! Fall! Fall! Fall! (everyone else starts chanting "fall") Hacky Zak: (has a worried expression on his face) Tohru: (her heart starts pounding) (then the boat flips over, sending all the contestants into the water) Mousse: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH FISHEAD! Kingsley: It's a tie! Neither teams won! All contestants, please come! Hacky Zak: Might as well swim to the other side. Rudy: Noooooooooooooooooo! My sweet mohawk hairstyle is ruined! How will I show Scarlett? Tohru: Good thing my phone is water resistant. (when all the contestants reach Kingsley... Kingsley: Okay folks, since neither of the teams won, I might as well have to break the tie by flipping a coin. If the coin lands on heads, the Chocoholics win. If the coin lands on tails, the Juicy Peeps win. On the count of 3, I will flip the coin. One... two... three... (tosses the coin and it falls on the ground) And the coin landed on tails! This means the Juicy Peeps win! Willow: Seriously? How did we win when we literally didn't get to ride the boat? Kingsley: That's just how ties work. Now Chocoholics, follow me to the elimination center! in the shed Kingsley: You know the drill. I'm about to shoot some Creameos to determine who is gonna leave. First of all, Hacky Zak is safe... PEW! Kingsley: Tohru... PEW! Kingsley: Olivia... PEW! Kingsley: Mousse.... PEW! Kingsley: Koilee... PEW! Kingsley: Rita... PEW! Kingsley: Amy, Cooper, Whippa, Timm, Maggie, Scooter! PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW! Kingsley: Alright folks, we are now down to two customers! Rudy and Greg! Which one will stay? And which one will go? Greg: (looks at the cannon) Rudy: (his heart starts racing) Kingsley: (thinks about who to pick...) ... Kingsley: And the last Creameo goes to... drumroll Kingsley: Rudy! PEW! Rudy: OH YEAH MAN! Take that, Greg the wimp! Kingsley: Greg, you weren't participating in your team. Greg: But I'm a silly child! I'm not a genius! Kingsley: Follow me, mister. (leads him to the cannon) Greg: Oh, a cannon! I've always wanted to be shot out of one of these! KA-BOOM! Greg: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cooper: Bye, Greg. See you soon. Kingsley: Another down, more to come! Find out who's gonna win and lose next time on Kingsley's! Custoooooooooooooooooolimination! Vote for someone to get eliminated! As I said, I don't want to rig the eliminations, so it is your decision on who to pick. The Chocoholics: Hacky Zak Tohru Olivia Rita Whippa Maggie Rudy Timm Koilee Mousse Scooter Cooper Amy The Juicy Peeps: Kahuna Perri Scarlett Xolo Sasha Austin Sienna Mitch Willow Big Pauly Akari Robby Allan Category:Blog posts